


Team Hoodies

by MouseBird



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: In a sense, there's uh some sonic in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseBird/pseuds/MouseBird
Summary: Rex gets the team matching outfits. It ends up being a lot worse than what Mòrag was expecting.





	Team Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't really have much to say about this one. Just, um, sorry I guess?

When Rex mentioned getting matching outfits for the drivers, Mòrag thought it be something silly like matching shirts, or hats. She played along with his request, not wanting to hurt the boy’s feelings. Sure, It would be embarrassing to have matching outfits but it couldn’t have been as bad as the tall helmets of high ranking Ardainian soldiers. If she would have known that what he had in mind was hoodies of a certain blue hedgehog and his friends, she would have gladly swapped her uniform for the one with the stupid helmet instead.

Mòrag held up the hoodie in front of her, narrowing her eyes at it as if that would make it disappear. It had what seemed to be Gormotti ears on the top of the hood, five spikes on the back of the hood, two spikes on the upper back, and a tail on the lower back. It was mostly black besides a white patch on the chest and red stripes on the spikes of the hood and the sleeves. Rex had said that it was a hoodie of Shadow the hedgehog. Mòrag knew that before he said anything, but she said nothing since the last thing she wanted right now was for the team to find out the extent of her knowledge on Shadow the Hedgehog. Well, that and to put on the monstrosity that dared to call itself clothing. The only good thing she could say about this garment was that it had good fabric quality, which would make destroying the damn thing that much harder.

Mòrag looked around at her traveling companions. Tora was the only one who had put on his hoodie, besides Rex of course. She had to admit that the Tails hoodie actually looked cute on Tora. Zeke and Nia were scrutinizing their given hoodies, also reluctant to put them on.

“Chum,” Zeke said, breaking the silence that had engulfed the crew after Rex had handed out the uniforms, “Why am I Big the Cat? He’s, like, the worst character.”

Rex scratched the back of his head, his hand rubbing the spikes of his Sonic hoodie up and down. He smiled sheepishly. “Well, you have a small green pet and he has a small green pet so I’d though it be fitting.”

“I see,” Zeke said, nodding. That seemed to be all he needed since he threw on the hoodie on top of his jacket and all his belts. He fished Turters out of his jacket pocket and placed him in the hoodie’s pocket.

Nia had also put hers on sometime while Zeke was talking. Mòrag was expecting her to complain about it, but she was oddly silent. Maybe she was just relieved that she was given a Knuckles hoodie instead of an Amy one, even if the latter would have been more fitting. She even switched out Dromarch’s twin rings for some knuckle claws.

“Meh meh meh! Is Mòrag not going to put hers on?” Tora asked.

“Erm, well, I don’t think I’d look good with the hoodie on,” Mòrag said.

“Tora thinks Mòrag will look cool!” Tora said, waving his ears which were, also, incidentally in the tails of the hoodie. Cool was definitely the last word that Mòrag would use. Ridiculous or undignified would fit much better.

Tora stared at her with his big Nopon eyes, waiting. The rest joined him too. Mòrag felt her shoulders tense up under their gazes. She was not going to succumb to their peer pressure, there was no way.

Hell, why did it have to be Shadow out of all of the characters anyways? Surely she wasn’t the edgelord of the group, right?

They continued to stare in silence with bated breath. She wasn’t going to do it, even if Tora wanted her to, no matter how cute he looked in his hoodie. She wasn’t…

Damn it.

Mòrag swallowed her pride and, at the same time, her lunch that had risen in her throat from the thought of wearing the cursed clothing. She put the hoodie on. It felt weird and uncomfortable over her jacket.

“Meh! See, Mòrag looks cool!” Mòrag could not see, as there were no mirrors around to check her reflection, but she still doubted Tora’s words. She bet she looked as ridiculous as she felt.

“You got to put the hood on too, to complete the look,” Zeke said, smirking.

Damn you, Mòrag wanted to say but she bit back the words. There were kids here, and Rex looked so happy that Mòrag would feel like a monster to ruin his mood.

And so Mòrag took off her hat, feeling the last shred of dignity that she had come off with it, and replaced it with the hood. She pulled the hood over her eyes, hoping it would help hide her face. It didn’t, as later Mòrag would hear some Ardainian soldiers talk about her change in attire. The news must have traveled far, considering that they were in Tantal and that she was the only Ardainian around.

Rex clapped his hands together. “Great, now we look like a real team!”

Mòrag wondered if she should have just stayed in Mor Ardain to guard his Majesty. As great as it would have been to see if Elysium existed with her own eyes, it was not worth this humiliation.

* * *

The best part about returning to the hotel was that Mòrag could finally rip off that damned hoodie. Rex had insisted that they wear the hoodies for the rest of the day because it apparently made them look like a cohesive team and definitely not like a bunch of childish fools. They were going to practice fighting in them too, but Kora had most of their blades held hostage in what she called a “bladies party.” They’d just have to practice tomorrow, Rex insisted, but Mòrag was planning on somehow losing the hoodie before then.

Brighid was kind enough to listen to Mòrag complain about it, even after being what had must have been a headache inducing party.

“Look on the bright side, Lady Mòrag,” Brighid said after Mòrag finished her whining.

“What is that, exactly?”

“At least you got the character that everyone secretly wants to fuck.”

Mòrag pinched herself to try to wake up from this Sonic-induced nightmare. When she realized that she was very much awake, Mòrag felt something inside her die. It was her respect for Brighid, to be precise.

Brighid continued to talk on, this time to complain about Kora’s so called party, as if what she had said did not just shatter Mòrag’s being. Mòrag did not process any of it, as she was too preoccupied with being in shock.

Later that night when Brighid was asleep, the hoodie would have a freak “accident” with her hair, causing it to be reduced to nothing but ashes.

It was a good thing that Rex predicted something like that would happen, as he had bought many, many extras just in case.


End file.
